1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan blade, and more particularly to a ceiling fan blade configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical ceiling fan blades comprise a fan blade body including a peripheral portion having a thickness substantially equals to that of the fan blade body such that the resistance of the fan blade relative to the relative wind is greatly increased. For typical ceiling fans employing such a ceiling fan blade, the fastest rotational speed of the ceiling fan is up to 200 rpm only. The air circulating effect of the ceiling fan is thus limited.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional ceiling fan blades.